ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Just For a Special You
An original song with 8 Vocaloids Voicebanks * Hatsune Miku V4X English * Kagamine Rin & Len V4X English * Megurine Luka V4X English * KAITO V3 English * MEIKO V3 English * Gumi V4 English * Kamui Gakupo V3 Power Lyrics Miku : For an omnivore like you : I can share what's amazing as a leek master : Some say the leeks be in more than one use : Like I can wave one like a musical baton faster Luka : And realizing that the oceans are bigger : Than the lands you live in, I have seafood : In every type, plus the taste is different & Luka : You might be in a pleasant mood Rin : Guess I have a passion for citrus fruits : Not only oranges, but lemons, too Len : I have bananas that help you feel nice Twins : Just for a special person like you MEIKO : Some people don't like alcoholic drinks : Though I guess you can find out how different they taste KAITO : But if you add ice cream which I know is really tasty & KAITO : You get a cocktail float with or without such haste Gumi : My love of carrots makes me feel like a bunny : Taking energy when they're consumed : So I can share some with a special you : I wonder if my thoughts are slightly assumed Gakupo : Didn't know that eggplants come in all sizes : Even the fairy type I suppose you've seen : Any type you'd like can be harvested and taken care of & Gakupo : Is the green thumb supposed to be green? All : We've got what we love just for a special you : Since you came here Miku : I also think we can make a great feast : Out of all these so crystal clear (Others That might be fascinating) All : Time is the terrace where everyone lives in : Anytime is the best to get organized : We've got each other no matter what we're getting over : Everything good just for a special you will be potentially prized MEIKO :So many kids have sensitive feelings :Now instead of alcoholic drinks :I'd rather go for the fresh tomatoes :You can't stop the countless blinks Miku :It suits special people in every age :And makes me give my heart to you as a friend MEIKO I want to do the same with mine Girls You know love and friendship never end All : We've got what we love just for a special you : Since you came here Miku : I also think we can make a great feast : Out of all these so crystal clear (Others That might be fascinating) All : Time is the terrace where everyone lives in : Anytime is the best to get organized : We've got each other no matter what we're getting over : Everything good just for a special you will be potentially prized Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Megurine Luka Category:Vocal octets Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas